Where the Willows Weep
by RandomAvatarFan
Summary: In the town of Blainesville, USA, in a small amusement park, a bloody murder is committed, and paranoia begins to form within the protagonists as they try to unravel the mysteries behind the murders. Note: OC only and reviews wanted.


Where there Willows Weep

A Higurashi inspired Story

**A/N:** This is a story loosely based upon the When they Cry series. This is an attempt by me to recreate the storytelling style used in Higurashi. It is set in the small fictional American town of Blanesville. The small local amusement park is opened for the season when someone has been found killed. The story is centered around Andrew Fairview, Amanda Oliver, Elizabeth Cherry, and other patrons of the park as the dark and disturbing mystery is unraveled. This is my first attempt at making anything horror, so constructive criticism is very much welcome.

Summer's Start Chapter – Part 1: Park Opening

Andrew handed in his exam feeling glad to be out of school. His last final had just finished, and now he didn't have to think about school for another three months. As he walked out of the school he felt the early June's warmth from the sun, which was a nice contrast to the refrigerator that's called the science wing. He didn't even feel like waiting for the buses; he could walk home before they even got to the school. Plans were being formed in his head, but he knew they wouldn't all be fulfilled. He didn't care either. Something spontaneous can be even better, especially during the summer. His parents worked all day, so he didn't really have anyone to answer to during the day. And even at night, they were okay with him going out, as long as he had his phone.

It wasn't in a moment sooner or later from Andrew walking in the door did his cell phone begin to vibrate. It was a text from his best friend, Amanda asking to hang out.

"Wow, perfect timing," Andrew thought to himself. He began texting a reply.

"Sure thing, be right over," was Andrew's reply back.

Andrew got on his bike. He headed a mile up the road to Amanda's house. He's been going over to that house since he was in Kindergarten. In grade school they used to make up adventure games and called named themselves the protectors of the playground. Even after Amanda left the public school system for homeschooling they were still always together, and now they were heading into their junior years, and they were still friends. Their birthdays were only four days apart; Andrew loved joking about being the oldest. But when their sixteenth birthday party came around, instead of celebrating 16 years of life, they celebrated eleven years of friendship.

Andrew didn't even have to knock on the door because she was already at the door when he arrived. Not because of some sort of Best Friend ESP, but because the dog barks as soon as anyone approaches the driveway.

"Hey, just let me get my shoes," Amanda said as she ran back inside.

Andrew parked his bike, and they began walking around the neighborhood.

As Amanda stepped outside, her dark hair showing purple highlights in the sun.

"You dyed your hair _again_?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, my roots were showing, and it looked ugly. And the stylist suggested I try this muted-" 

"Okay, I get it."

Amanda began telling stories about the private school she goes to, and Andrew began gloating about how the public schools just finished. As they were laughing, Andrew realized he was all the way back at his house.

"Great," Andrew said when he noticed where he was.

"Hey, what's with all the traffic on the road?" Amanda asked.

"I didn't notice," Andrew replied. "I took the side roads on my bike. I think the amusement park is open for the season."

"Amusement park? I've lived in the area for 13 years and I didn't know of this?"

"Yeah, Willow Run. It's just little kid rides, but there are pavilions and an arcade."

"Wanna go and check it out?"

"It's not really a teenage hotspot, you see..."

"Come on then, let's be kids for a day."

"Uh, Amanda, you see..."

"Come on, I'll pay you back."

"Actually, I think I owe... nevermind, sure, we can go, just be sure to pay me back before the end of the week, alright?"

"Thanks!"

Willow Run wasn't named on accident. The entrance was a bridge over a small stream, the banks of which was lined with willow trees. The name of the stream itself is called "Willow Run".

Smell of funnel cake and popcorn travels through the air as kids hand in their pocket change for the tasty snacks. The sound of laughter carries throughout the entire park. Not a single kid throwing a tantrum, something Andrew was expecting and dreading.

"See," Amanda giggled. "It's not too bad."

Andrew smiled. It was summer vacation. He needed to have fun. He was just going to play along with Amanda and enjoy himself. This summer is a cursed one, and he only has a few hours before his days of happiness are replaced with ones of death and paranoia.


End file.
